This invention relates to a connector and relates particularly, though not exclusively, to a connector used as 1. A clasp for attaching two ends of a necklace that use a cord construction, whereas the cord being any and all materials having the flexible proprieties of cord (i.e. string, rope, monofilament, leather, rubber, snake chain), with a stop element and 2. In addition to the above, a method by which said connector will allow or not, adjustment of the size/length of said necklace.
A typical necklace made by a jeweler consists of three components 1. The item or items shown (i.e. beads, pendants, barrels) 2. A length of cord or chain on which it hangs, is threaded, or attached to in some manner and 3. The clasp which connects the two ends of the necklace forming a closed loop which enables the necklace to hang about the neck of the wearer.
The typical clasp consists of two mated pieces permanently attached to each end of the necklace thus creating a fixed size, which when coupled and uncoupled allows the wearer to put on or remove the said necklace.
The jeweler/manufacturer must create two separate parts for each clasp and perform two connecting operations in the production of each necklace. The jeweler/manufacturer when using a permanently attached clasp must commit to one size, thus having to produce different size necklaces in different quantities according to what the jeweler/manufacturer believes the end user (wearer) may purchase.
The present invention decreases the number of parts needed to produce a clasp down to one and the number of connecting operations during production down to one.
The present invention passes on to the end user (wearer) the method by which, with little or no expertise, the necklace can be sized to the wearer""s particular body and the continued ability to wear the said necklace at various lengths. Thus the present invention allows the jeweler/manufacturer to eliminate the guesswork of what sizes will sell, over production of non-selling sizes and the refitting of unsold merchandise.